


A Day Of Celebration

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Established Relationship, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fourth of July, Happy Molly, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Past Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Carol Marcus, Pregnant Molly, Relationship Discussions, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stuck on a Ferris wheel at the Youth Center's Fourth of July carnival, McCoy and Molly talk a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be written for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, but I forgot that the kiss meme that the beginning of this fic is a part of was written from McCoy's POV so it doesn't fit. Whoops? Oh well, I wanted to write it anyway and I love it so I'm posting it anyway. I know **sideofrawr** will enjoy it.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d become a sap. Molly had turned him into a sap. He couldn’t even tease Jim about Rose doing it to him because it had turned around and happened to him. At least his best friend wasn’t giving him grief for it. Thank God for small favors.

Jim had decided he was going to carry on the tradition of a big Fourth of July festival at the Youth Center and Molly had roped him into going to the one held at the original Youth Center that Rose had wished to show up from Lawrence. There were carnival games and a small area with carnival rides, and the kind of foods you find at small circuses, and there was a section where various local nonprofit organizations could promote themselves to the public. It was actually pretty nice. Jim had really found his calling, he realized.

Molly had talked him into going on the Ferris wheel they had up. He’d argued it looked sketchy but she promised if he did she’d do whatever he wanted that evening, no limitations. That was enough for him. They made it up to the top and then the operator said it was stuck. He groaned and Molly just laughed.

“Knew that would happen,” he grumbled.

“At least we have the best view,” she said, giving him a wide smile. She snuggled a little closer. “And you have the best company, you know.”

He looked over at her and then leaned in and kissed his wife’s nose. She laughed and then snuggled in next to him. “Yeah, I do, don’t I?” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. If they were going to be stuck for a bit, at least he was stuck with her. That made it bearable.

“Did you ever think that this year, we’d have a carnival to attend, a double birthday party to throw for our son and his best friend’s girlfriend, and we’d be married and expecting the birth of our first child?” she asked.

He shook his head. “With as much strange crap as happens here, that was something I’d never expected. Though I’d kind of hoped we’d be together. Hadn’t counted on the married with a kid on the way part, though.”

“I honestly hadn’t thought we’d ever be a couple,” she said. I mean, after Mardi Gras, I thought I’d shot myself in the foot. I was _so_ insistent we should simply be friends and I’d convinced myself it was the best decision, and that was fine until Carol got pregnant and then it really hit me that you were going to be...I don’t know. Suppose lost to me? In more ways than one.”

He shifted slightly to look at her. “You mean we might have had to stop being friends,” he said.

She nodded. “I don’t know if that would have been the case, but it could have been likely. She could have demanded you see less of me, or you not be alone with me or go over to my cabin, and you would have conceded to her wishes because you would have wanted to make her happy, even if it made you miserable.”

“I would have had my limits,” he said, shaking his head. He reached over for her hand. “I would have taken responsibility, but you...you’ve been important to me for a long time. If Carol had tried to make me cut you out of my life, I would have probably chosen you over her, even without that kiss in the clinic.” He looked over at her. “There isn’t much in this world I consider more important to me than you.”

She gave him a fond smile and reached over with her other hand to caress his face. “And I was so ready to give you up. I was an absolute fool.”

“No, you were just doing what you thought was best,” he said, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. “That’s one of the things I love about you.”

“That’s good to know,” she said, leaning in to kiss him softly. He kissed her back, enjoying it. He was going to get to do this as often as he could for as long as they both were in New Orleans, which he had hope was a long time. After a moment he felt the Ferris wheel move forward with a start, breaking them apart. She nestled against him as they began moving again and he put an arm around her shoulders as they finished the ride.

Once they got off they walked off the ride hand in hand and then walked through the carnival to look around. Molly enticed him to try and win her a few stuffed animals at some of the games, and he actually did quite well, surprisingly. He won her a large purple teddy bear and a neon blue monkey that she immediately wrapped around his neck and took a picture of, sending it to God knew who. Probably Rose, he imagined, which meant Jim would see it as well. They didn’t fill up on the fair food because of the party but they did sample a few things. With the way Molly wolfed down the kettle corn and the funnel cakes he had the feeling he would need to find out how to make them or get access to them throughout her pregnancy.

Finally, it was time to leave. He helped haul the things they had collected to the car and then looked over at Molly at the passenger seat. “So, did you have a fun morning?” he asked.

“I did,” she said with a smile. “Now we have a party to prepare for, and that should be quite fun.”

“You mean a load of work,” McCoy groused, but he had a grin on his face.

She smacked his shoulder gently. “But it will be worth it.”

He nodded, starting the car and giving her a fond smile back. “Yeah, it’ll be worth it.”


End file.
